Undead
by JDT Productions
Summary: Danny's family is killed in an explosion. One uncle decides to take him in. How'll life move on? i suck at summaries. Story is better. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Undead**

**AN: I DON'T own NCIS or Danny Phantom.**

**Prologue**

Danny Fenton just turned 16 last week. His parents promised to take him to get his license after they finished working. Danny went out ghost hunting with Sam and Tucker. As Danny was chasing the Box Ghost, he saw and heard an explosion. While Danny stared at the ball of fire in the sky, Tucker caught the Box Ghost in the Thermos.

Danny just screamed "NO!" as he floated down to Sam and Tucker. They looked in the distance and realized that the fireball was Danny's house. Danny took off towards the inferno. Sirens were screaming in the roads heading for the former Fenton household.

**Two weeks later**

Social services came to take me to m uncle, who said that he would keep me. He lives in Washington. Before the social services worker took me, I kissed Sam and said goodbye. Tucker was in tears. What they don't know is that I'll be seeing them a lot more than they think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**AN: I Do NOT OWN DP or NCIS**

Once in D.C., the worker took me to the base at Quantico in Virginia. She said that my uncle worked as an agent for NCIS. We met him in his office. He was 5'9 with tan skin and short brown hair. He looked about 35-40ish.

He smiled at me and said "Danny I haven't seen you since you were 7! Wow, you've grown up!"

An older man with gray hair sharply said "Dinozzo! Who is this?" My uncle replied "Boss, this is my nephew, Danny. He'll be living with me until he's 18."

Then the social service worker said "Mr. Dinozzo, come and sign the forms please." He walked over and signed the forms.

Once the worker left, Uncle Tony said "Alright, I guess I'll introduce you to the team. The man with the gray hair is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." I walked over to Agent Gibbs and shook his hand saying "Nice to meet you, Agent Gibbs."

He replied "Nice to meet you Danny. But next time just call me Gibbs."

Uncle Tony then showed me to a man that looked somewhat like him, but was shorter and paler. He introduced him as Agent Tim McGee.

I shook his hand and said the same thing I said to Gibbs. Ironically McGee said "Just call me Tim."

Uncle then introduced me to a nice looking woman named Ziva David. She was from Israel. As I did with Gibbs and Tim, I shook her hand. I looked into her eyes and saw uncertainty and wisdom. As like the others, she said

"It is nice to meet you, too. You may call me Ziva."

I was honestly shocked at how casually they wanted me to know them. I noticed Ziva kept her eyes on me as if I was a threat. Then again, I could be if I wanted to.

She noticed the necklace that Sam gave me. It was DP inside a bat. The bat was black and the DP was white. Ziva asked what it was. I explained that it was something that my girlfriend made for me. She let it go.

Gibbs' phone rang. When he hung up he said "Dead Marine. Tony introduce him to Abby and drop him off with her."

Uncle Tony then led me to the elevator. We reached the floor that the lab was on to be greeted by Undead by Hollywood Undead. Uncle Tony knocked on the door. A goth that reminded me of Sam opened the door. She squeled "Get away from me!" I smirked. She must be more sensitive to ghosts. I put my other half more in my control.

Once she chilled out, Uncle Tony introduced me to Abby, the forensic scientist. She was definitely a peppier version of Sam. As Uncle Tony turned to leave I said "By, Uncle Tony." He stopped right in the door way. I thought that I had done something wrong already. H turned around and smiled. "Just call me Tony. You're making me feel old."

I grinned at that. Abby then looked at me and said "Sorry for the way I reacted. Something just felt unnatural." I accepted her apology.

We started talking, but it was mostly about the ghosts in Amity Park. I guess she noticed my necklace because she asked "Where'd you get the Danny Phantom necklace? Why is it in a bat?"

I answered her with "My girlfriend made it. She designed it and made it to represent Phantom and Darkness. Darkness is Phantom's assistant/side kick."

She was happy for now. Once Tony returned, Abby said "Why don't we meet Ducky, our ME."

She led me to the elevator with Tony and hit a button to the bottom floor. It was the morgue. On one of the autopsy tables was a dead man. Floating above the body was the ghost of the man. I nodded to the ghost.

Sitting next to the body was two people. An older man and a younger man on the opposing side of the older man.

The older one said "Jethro, it is two early to expect anything. We just started."

Abby said "It's not Gibbs. It's me with Tony and his nephew."

"Ahh, Abigail, I was about to send Mr. Palmer up with some blood samples for you to analyze."

Tony then said "Ducky, this is my nephew, Danny." I walked over to shake his hand, he extended his, but then pulled it away. It was gloved and the glove was covered in blood.

I then shook his hand "Nice to meet you, uhh, Ducky." Ducky replied "And you, Daniel."

As soon as Ducky said "And this is my assistant…" Danny's phone started to ring, and in turn said "I'm sorry Ducky I have to take it. It's my girlfriend."

He answered the phone "Danny."

"Danny, you have to get out here. There's this new ghost. He's too strong. Get here soon!" she pretty much yelled into the phone. He heard explosions and the sound of the Ecto-Pistols going off.

I excused myself before anyone could stop me. I remember Abby telling me that there weren't any camera's in the shooting range. I ran in there and changed into Danny Phantom.

Unfortunately the old jumpsuit is gone. It's been replaced by black cargo pants, black combat boots and a black hoodie with the DP on it in white.

I phased through the walls and use my newest power: teleporting. I ended up in Amity Square to find Sam and Tucker fighting a ghost. He looked about my age, with black hair, a red hoodie with a JT on his chest. The bar connected the top of the T to the top of the J.

**AN: I used some ideas from Silverstonedragon's Phantom of NCIS. Mainly the scaring Abby and the costume. I didn't come up with that. All credit is his on that part.- JDT :[**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**AN: alright, just a heads up: I don't own NCIS or DP. Last warning. BTW this is in Danny's POV unless told otherwise- JDT :[**

As I landed next to Sam and Tucker, JT dropped down from the sky. What happened next was weird. He started walking towards us but as he walked, a ring came around his waist and split, just like mine does when I change forms. His hair was still black, but this time it had red tipped bangs, same black hoodie, but without the JT, black cargo pants and black Converse.

He started to laugh "You thought you and Vlad were the only halfas, didn't you? You know how he made a portal? Well he used your parent's design. Somebody had to turn it on."

I didn't think it was possible. Without even moving a muscle, duplicates surrounded all three of us. JT then smirked "Now, which should I kill first: Sam or Tucker?"

I let out a ghostly wail. The duplicates yawned. I looked at him and realized that he was still in his human form. Before I even knew what I was going to do, JT said "I know, im still in my human form, he weaker… That's bull."

He summoned some sort of black dagger. But instead of holding it, it came out from his wrist. My phone went off. All of his duplicates disappeared.

While I was looking for my phone, he walked over to Sam. All I heard was the sound on skin hitting skin. I heard it again.

JT said "That's for calling your boyfriend" and with that he disappeared. I changed forms and picked up my phone. It was Tony. He sounded worried "Where are you? Come back to the base, now!"

I walked to Sam. "Where did he hit you?" She started to scream "Oh I wonder where? I don't know, maybe the big read handprint on the side of my face?"

I then asked "Ok, that was one hit, he hit you twice. Where'd he hit you the second time?" The rest of her face blushed. She weakly said "My breasts." I knew Tuck didn't hear her, but I kissed her and said "That was my uncle. I gotta go."

I turned back into Danny Phantom and teleported back to my spot in Abby's lab. Unfortunately for me, she was firing a gun. She hit the target, but noticed me. She caught me right as I started to change.

The only thing I could think was "Shit!" Abby was still staring at me. I managed to say "Um, you weren't supposed to see that…"

All she could manage was "How could I have been _that _oblivious. You two look almost identical!" I then said "All right, you know my secret. Just don't tell anyone." She had a devious smile on her face. "Alright, but you have to show the team. Now. I wont tell anyone after you tell the rest of the team."

She called everyone and told them to meet her in the morgue. We got there first. Once everyone was there Abby said "Danny has something important to show you. Take it away Danny."

I walked from Abby's side into the center of the morgue. "I have a secret that I really should have told my parents long ago." Tony yelled "You smoke weed?"

"No" is all I could reply. I kinda laughed. "I'll show you." I changed in front of them.

Mr. Palmer was estatic. Tony looked at me in awe "So you're the Phantom of Amity Park. Who knew?"

I took the last remark seriously "Sam, Tucker and Jazz knew… Mom and Dad didn't"

Gibbs stared at me and said "How is this even possible?"

I just smirked and said "I am an impossibility"

I looked over the autopsy table to see the Marine's ghost standing above it. I turn to Abby, "How many people are in this room right now?"

She replied just like I wanted "9"

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. I turned to them "What is the Marine's name?" Tony said "Lt. Jeremy Watson".

I turned to the lieutenant and saluted. Abby must have felt him also. Instead of everything going to plan, the JT kid showed up from a red portal. I just realized that I had absolutely no gear with me. I could barely hold him off when he was just mocking us.

He walked in like a normal human. But I knew he wasn't. He walked over to Ducky's computer and plugged something into it. He just stood there. Nobody did anything.

He looked at me and said "Come on! Isn't anyone going to even _try _to stop me?" I shot a beam of ice at him, but it was met with fire. "I mean seriously! Y'all suck. This is only my human form. And it's all because of you…" and he pointed to me as I said this.

"How is it my fault? You got tangled up with Vlad. You did this to yourself." I replied. Then there was a mechanical beep from the computer. He looked at me "Thanks… Russia will love this"

The red portal appeared on the wall and he stepped through it. Before I could fly through it, it closed. I smacked my head against the wall. What made it worse was the fact that we were sent into Def Con 5. Red sirens were blazing everywhere.

A black guy in a suit came down "Gibbs, what the hell are all of you doing here?" Gibbs replied "Well, Director, this is Danny, Dinozzo's nephew. He apparently is half ghost." "Well," replied the Director, "I have some horrible news… President Obama has been killed not two minutes ago."

This is all my fault…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**AN:Love to see all the interest in the story, but reviews are nice! I want 6 reviews before I post the next chapter!- JDT:[**

I landed and reverted back to Danny Fenton. We all walked up to the bullpen and I stood next to Tony's desk. I ran my hand through my hair "What am I going to do?" I mumbled aloud. Then it came to me: I'm going to focus on learning how to use my powers when I'm in my human form.

I just started to focus on invisibility and intangibility. With in about 5 minutes of trying I heard Tony ask "Where's Danny? He was hear just a second ago." I wonder what else I can do.

I turned visible scared Tony. "Here. I never moved. By the way, do you have some place I could train?" Before he could answer "Ziva," barked Gibbs, "take Danny to the training room. Maybe help him a little…"

Once we got there, Ziva asked "Why do you want to train? Aren't you strong enough?" I had to give her the full answer "That kid that walked in and hacked the computer held me off in his human form. If seen his ghost form once. And all I can do in my human form is this"

I turned invisible and walked through her. She shuddered and I turned visible again. She turned to me and said "I can help you with hand to hand combat. But for now, you should work on your ghost powers. Maybe the basics, like flight." She was right. She looked at me and said "Those things coming out of his wrists. What were they?" I replied "I'm not sure. They're made of metal and he always has them when ready to fight."

Once Ziva left, I started to focus on flight. About an hour later of jumping around, I almost gave up. But with one last attempt I started to float. I turned invisible and flew to the lab. I figured that Abby will have something for me to take back to Gibbs.

I scared her. It was too easy. Her reaction was priceless. I couldn't help it. I was laughing for the first time in a long time. I just remembered that I was invisible. I turned visible and asked "Whatcha got, Abby?" She said "Nothing yet Gibbs."

I smiled "Abby, its me" she looked and started to laugh. "Usually Gibbs walks in with a CafPow and says that. Tell Gibbs that I've got nothing."

As if on cue Gibbs walks in "Whatcha got Abbs?" And with that I decided to walk to the elevator. Once I was with Tony, I looked out the windows to see that it was night. This first day flew by fast. A lot of unexpected things happened.

I checked my phone and saw that it was 11:30. He was half asleep on his desk. I shook his shoulder "Tony, I'm ready to go home. It's almost midnight." He woke up "Oh yeah, I still have to take you home." I grabbed my backpack and he led me to his car, which is awesome. He has a blue 1967 Mustang Coupe. He unlocked the doors and I threw my bag in the trunk and hopped in.

We drove to his apartment, which was about 10 miles away. He parked his car and we walked in. It had one bedroom, a bath, a living room and a kitchen. Before Tony could even speak I said "I know I get the couch." I walked towards it and unpacked my back pack. I pulled out the thermos, a picture of my family, a picture of Sam, Tucker, and me, and a picture of just me and Sam. I tried to sleep, but at like 2 local time I decided to go on patrol. In Amity Park. I changed into my alter ego. The white rings splitting at my waist, one went towards my head, one went towards my feet. A green portal appeared to my left. I stepped in it. In about 5 seconds I was in Tuckers room. I floated down the stairs to find one of the most horrifying thing. Tucker and his family were hanging from thick nooses. There was a note on Tucker that said

"Sam's next. Come to me by June 24th and I'll spare her life. Come and cooperate, I'll let her go." – JT.

I teleported back to Tony's apartment to find him awake and dressed for work. I quickly took a shower and put on the same clothes. (I don't have any after the explosion. Tony was mostly silent on the car ride to NCIS until I asked "Can we go shopping for some new clothes? Most of my are ashes." He agreed if he got off of work early enough, we'd go.

As soon as we walked in, "Dinozzo, grab your bags, dead body on base" barked Gibbs. I just phased down to Abby's lab. I'm gonna have a little fun. I found what I was looking for… I quickly made my way back up to the bull pen. I stuck my prize in McGee's desk. This will be hilarious.

I made my way back to Abby's lab and just waited. She came in and I said "Abby check this out" and I phased my hand straight through her. She smiled at me and said "Stop. It looks like your touching me in a way you shouldn't." I laughed and said "I'm not touching you!" like a little kid. I stopped when I heard the elevator open on the upper floor.

Tony walked in and said "Danny, we might need you for this one." That scared me, but I followed. He lead me to the morgue, where a fresh clothed JT lay. Ducky was about to remove his boots "RUN!" I yelled. As I yelled that, his eyes opened, glowing red.

He got off of the table and flicked his wrists. Those black daggers came out from his jacket. He started to walk towards me. I slowly stepped back. I didn't notice the red portal behind me before it was to late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'll slow it down, just a little. :[ **

Once the red swirls of the portal disappeared, I found myself in a dark, dungeon-like room. I stood up and started to walk around. I heard a weak voice say "W-w-who's t-t-there?" I could instantly recognize the voice. I could barely see her, but I could tell that she was covered in blood and chained to the wall. Before I could even speak, another red portal came from the wall and JT came through.

He looked at me "So predictable. You'll try to save everyone, but it can't happen." He then showed me two images. One was of Sam and the NCIS Team dangling from the Empire State building and the other was of the Sears Tower.

JT then looked at me and said "You can only save one. 9 people, or 9,000 people." I stared at him in shock. JT then said "I'm not _completely_ heartless. You can go to Amity Park and reveal your identity and everyone will be saved."

I knew the time has come for the world to know who I truly am. I summoned a green portal and walked through it. I was floating above a large crowd in Amity. As if things could get worse, my ghost sense went off. It was Skulker.

I took an offensive stance. He raised his arms up. "I am not here for a fight young ghost boy, I am here to help you. I can disarm the bombs in the Tower and you can save your friends." I raised an eyebrow "What's in this for you?" I asked, skeptical of the Hunter.

"If your friends and family die, you'd willingly come with me. There's no fun in that." Skulker told me. I saw his point there. I got another portal and went in it. Skulker disappeared soon after

I arrived in time. The bundle of my family and loved ones started to drop. I heard people on the ground scream. I quickly grabbed the rope and realized that the weight was too much. I made duplicates of myself and they helped ease the weight.

After about 30 stories past of me and my duplicates trying to slow the fall of my friends, I realized that I could make a portal below them and have them end up in NCIS. I did just that. A green portal came out of the sky below us. I eased all of us through.

We ended about three feet above the ground in the bullpen at NCIS. The TV was on and a reporter was standing in front of the remains of the Sears Tower.

I cut the rope with the smallest ecto-beam I had and everyone stood up. I changed back into Danny Fenton and ran to Sam. I hugged her and we kissed. I looked at everyone and said "I need to get her back to Amity before anyone notices." They nodded and I got a green portal up and we walked through it. As the green swirls past us, I realized that I had summoned this as Danny _Fenton_!

We ended up in the park in Amity. Sam and I walked to her house. Not a word was said. I rang the doorbell and Mrs. Manson opened it. It was rare that she actually does something.

"Samantha, where have you been? Your father and I have been so worried." She said in her somewhat British accent. She annoys both of us so. "And hello, Mr. Fenton. I didn't expect to see you back in town so soon. I kissed Sam in front of her and said "Gotta go! Plane leaves in twenty!" I ran for the gates. I could see that she wasn't too happy to see me in the first place. Now she must really hate me. Oh well.

As soon as I was out of the Mansons' gates, I turned ghost and teleported back to NCIS. It was about 9 at night. Tony was at his desk. I wrote a note that said:

Going home, meet you there.- Danny

I walked outside and turned into my alter ego. I flew the 10 miles back to the apartment. I changed back into Danny Fenton in the alley next to the apartment. I walked into the elevator without even noticing my surroundings.

As the elevator stopped at my floor, I realized that I forgot to get the key from Tony. I looked around and made sure that nobody saw me and phased through the door. As I walked in, my ghost sense went off.

"What now?" I said as I looked on the couch to find non other than JT sitting there, watching TV.

"Ahh, Danny. I've been waiting for you." He said calmly.

"What do you want now?" I asked, annoyed at his presence in my place of safety. "I want your help." He said, bitterness obvious in his voice.

'Why should I help you? All you've done is torment me and my family." I questioned him. The venom in my voice must have been noticeable.

"Because, I can stop it all. The GiW, the CIA, the Department of Homeland Security, and me. They all hired me to get you to come to them. I got no pay. I only did it because they took the one thing that matters to me…" I could see the truth and hurt in his eyes.

"Let me guess, they took your girlfriend?" I asked. He looks at me in surprise. "Oh, yeah, that's kinda what I did to you."

He got serious again "That's why I did what I did to you. They said if I don't capture or kill you, that they'd kill Alex."

I looked at him and then said "Well, why did you kill the president then?"

He smiled "I need _some _money." It was interesting to say the least.

"Well, I'll help you, but you'll have to get the government off of my back and give me a lot of money." We argued and negotiated a price for my services: 15 million US dollars.

I looked at the gothic teen next to me and said "When should we strike?" A grin looked on his face and said "I thought you'd never ask."

We started to talk strategy for invading the GiW headquarters. An idea then came in my head. "Wait, what are those blades that you summon out of your arm?" He looked puzzled.

"Oh, my hidden blades?" he asked. I nodded. "Is there a way you could get me a pair?"

**AN: I know Danny's a little OOC, plus I kinda gave up on the reviews when I checked the traffic for this story. Again, comment and check out my other stories.- JDT :[**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

JT looked at me and held out his hands. They started to glow. Out of the glow came two contraptions that looked like a drawer slide. JT then pulled his sleeves up to show me how they were put on. The casings were black, just like his, but the blades were the same color as my eyes.

We both stood up and turned into our ghost forms. We flew towards the GiW headquarters, which is under the Lincoln Memorial. We landed and turned back into our human form.

We phased through the ground into what looked like a white lab. A man in a pharmacy jacket said "Doctor, the tests on the girl aren't ready yet."

That sent JT over the deep end. He ran up, gripped his shirt, and snarled "WHERE… IS…SHE?" "Out this door, to the right." He calmly said.

Before I could stop him, JT sent the black blade through his enemy's heart. I decided to flick my wrist, revealing the blade, which extended 5 inches from the tip of my middle finger. I flexed my wrist, which retracts the blade.

We ran into the room to be confronted by like 30 GiWs. One of them said "Ahh, Daniel. We've been waiting for you." And the plan started. I allowed myself to get captured. They released Alex into JT's awaiting arms. He turned ghost and flew her out of the base.

I was locked in a subzero cell, which didn't bother me at all. I sat in there for 5 hours before I saw red light up the halls. I knew only one thing could have this freezer melted.

I saw JT running down the hall, blasting any GiW with flame. We ran out of the frozen prison, but at the exit, we were greeted by about 500 GiWs. They didn't expect what happened next. JT and I flicked our wrists and our hidden blades weren't so hidden.

We started to run with our hands out on either side of us, slicing the flesh of the GiWs that tried to attack us. We escaped with mad GiWs worrying about their base. We started to fly off when JT pulled a detonator out of his pocket. He hit the button and a large fireball erupted into the night.

**MEANWHILE AT NCIS**

"Tony, Ziva, McGee, grab your stuff, we have to go to the Lincoln Memorial. " barked Gibbs. The team ran through the usual ordeal. They got their stuff and got to the G.I. Dodge Chargers. They sped to the Memorial to find the fireball.

Gibbs picked up his phone and called Abby, who was still in her lab. She picked up "What is it Gibbs, its like midnight?" "Abbs, get up and start analyzing the last 24 hours of the GiW headquarters." She did as she was told. She got up until the last 5 hours when she felt something that shouldn't be there.

JT and Danny walked in the room. Blood was splattered all over their clothes. Abby turned and saw who it was. "It was you two! I was half right!" she congratulated herself. Her happiness quickly changed to anger and confusion.

"JT, I figured you'd do something like this, but from you Danny?" Abby scolded me, or at least tried. I looked at her and said "You should have seen what his girl looked like after what they did to her. I could barely tell what she looked like. I knew she had black hair." I said in defense.

"Now, excuse me Ms. Sciuto, but I need to hold up my part of the bargain with Danny," JT said as he phased through her and started to get into the government's most wanted and most secret files. He deleted all under his name and mine.

We were standing there when JT's and my ghost senses went off. A girl a little shorter than me flew in. Her face was so familiar looking.

"Hey Danny" she said. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Danielle, how'd you get like this?" I said looking at the same girl that claims to be the ten year old from 2 years ago.

"I guess that me being your clone made me accelerate my growth until I had the body of a 16 year old girl." She said. I'm not going to get used to the matured version of Dani for a while.

I smiled at her and said "When'd you change your name?" she replied "When I escaped Vlad." Then I realized that I should tell her what happened to our family. I explained it all.

JT just sat there, staring at us blabber on about what's happened. He finally peeped up "You're related?" I kinda forgot that he was there.

"Technically yes. She's my clone." I said as if it were nothing. His jaw literally hit the ground.

Gibbs walked in, all three of us halfas talking, Abby was listening, but on the large plasma screen in the forensics lab was the clear shot of JT and I killing the GiWs.

He looked at me and said "Interrogation. All of you. Now!"

We were led by McGee and Ziva to the Interrogation Room. Gibbs walked in with coffee for all. Dani… err Alex and I drink ours black, and Gibbs' as well was black. JT's had a little sugar in it. Dan… Alex was the first to speak.

"Those monsters deserved to die… especially after what they did to me…" she started to trail off at the end. Then I realized that no one but Abby and JT knew we were related.

"Gibbs, this is Dan… Alex. She is a clone that was made by Vlad Masters and escaped. She is technically my sister. And she's a ghost."

He nodded. "Well, after I left this evening, I arrived in my apartment to see JT sitting there. He explained how the CIA, GiW, and Department of Homeland Security wanted me dead. He told me that the only reason that he did what he did was to satisfy their wants and needs. JT explained that he wasn't getting paid, but they were holding his girlfriend, and apparently my clone hostage."

Alex whimpered "They'd rip chunks of flesh off of me as if I were a dead animal. It was horrible." The fear in her eyes was visible.

**END**

**AN: End of Story 1. Really want to work on another DP crossover, but I have the tendency to get in a theme and not finish other projects…- JDT :[**

** s/8354288/1/Before_I_Forget is the link/ url for my DP/X-Men: Evolution story. Read and Review!  
**


	7. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am working on a sequel for Undead known as Glory. Glory is... different, and it definitely is taking me out of my writing comfort zone for i have to write an emotion other than anger or violence. So... I expect the first Chapter by June 21st, and will try to update weekly on Friday. Fair and early warning i am at Summer Camp week of July 8th and will not be posting. Thank you for your support- JDT :[**


End file.
